Slushie
by TotallyLife
Summary: Wes ne peut pas croire en quoi les Warblers ont eu recours en son absence. SPOILERS 3x11 /!\TRADUCTION/!\


**Salut à tous !**

**Voici un OS qui a été écrit sur l'épisode « Michael ». Vous trouverez les raisons qui ont poussé l'auteur à écrire cette histoire et qui m'ont poussé à la lire également. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Je remercie ma bêta : **_**Dauphin Noire**_**, merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps pour corriger !**

**Spoilers : saison 3 épisode 11 « Michael »**

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire !**

**Histoire originale : **_**Slushied**_** De **_**strangeangelsexx**_

**Lien vers l'histoire originale : www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s****/7797936**

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: Alors, je n'ai pas pu regarder Glee en direct parce je suis allée au théâtre avec ma classe d'art dramatique. Mais une fois que l'idée m'est venue à l'esprit, je n'ai pas pu arrêter mes mains. J'ai écrit presqu'une page entière d'émotions, mais voici ce que je pense des Warblers : _

_**SPOILER ALERT**_

_Le fait que les Warblers, à la fois amis de Kurt ET de Blaine, auraient su ce que signifiait jeter un slushie au visage de quelqu'un et aient pourtant choisi de le faire, m'a tout de même fait perdre beaucoup de respect pour eux. Dalton se targue d'une «politique de tolérance sans intimidation», mais cette valeur ne semble pas vouloir dire quelque chose pour eux. Le fait qu'ils prévoyaient cela, puis n'ont rien fait pour leur «ami» (et maintenant, j'applique ce terme au sens large, parce que même s'ils n'envisageaient pas de causer ce tort, le fait est qu'ils ont ouvertement attaqué quelqu'un qu'ils étaient censés protégés) alors qu'il souffrait clairement en dit long sur leur caractère collectif. Santana se déchirant entre eux un nouveau a été un châtiment trop gentil, et a seulement contribué à faire diminuer le respect que j'éprouvais envers eux quand il est devenu clair qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ont pris la peine de l'appeler et voir qu'il était bien après, et puis ils permettent que Sebatard lance un slushie à Santana même après avoir appris à propos de Blaine. _

_Je suis tellement en colère par ça parce qu'honnêtement, j'aimais les Warblers. Peu importe à quel point je suis fière des New Directions pour s'être engagé sur une route noble, je suis tellement déçue par les Warblers en ce moment. _

_**ET MAINTENANT, POURSUIVONS AVEC L'HISTOIRE**_

* * *

_Wes s'était bien intégré à Darthmouth. Il fut immédiatement accueilli dans The Aires – le groupe a capella de l'université – et il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il aimait ça. Il avait parlé avec plusieurs Warblers via texto ou Facebook, assez pour savoir comment se portaient Kurt et Blaine, là-bas à McKinley et pour apprendre les derniers ajouts aux Warblers._

_Ce fut vraiment une surprise pour Wes de recevoir un appel de Kurt à 04h30, un mardi après-midi._

_« Hey Kurt, la surprise de Wes se transmit par son ton après qu'il eut accepté l'appel, quoi de neuf ?_

_- Wes, Kurt semblait tellement bouleversé, Wes, c'est mauvais. C'est Blaine… »_

_ Wes sentit l'inquiétude serrée son cœur comme un étau._

_« Ça va aller, Kurt. Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte-moi tout. »_

* * *

La porte de la salle de chœur claqua avec un « BOOM » assourdissant. Les Warblers interrompirent leur mi-séance et se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée pour voir Kurt et Wes. Ce dernier semblait furieux, mais Kurt semblait tout simplement triste. Sebastian se tourna et fit face aux deux nouveaux arrivants avec froideur.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas les lèvres de dame, _dit-il avec un sourire satisfait avant de se tourner vers Wes._ Et _qui _es-tu ?

- J'étais le Chef de ce conseil. J'ai eu mon diplôme et j'ai fait confiance aux Warblers pour continuer de se conduire de façon honorable, _gronda Wes,_ et puis j'ai reçu CET appel de Kurt ! »

David se leva.

« Ecoute Wes, nous n'avons pas voulu faire de mal… »

Il fut interrompu par la force pure du regard éclatant de Wes. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants jusqu'à ce que David s'assoit lentement. Wes dirigeait toute sa colère sur la pièce entière et les Warblers frissonnèrent dans un ensemble. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un marteau pour contrôler la salle et quand il parla enfin, sa voix était étrangement calme.

« Vous me décevez tous tellement.

- Le fait que vous saviez _tous_ ce qu'un slushie signifiait pour moi et pour tous les New Directions, et pourtant vous avez décidé d'en lancer un quand même, _Kurt s'étrangla un peu._ Je pensais honnêtement que vous m'aviez tous accepté comme un ami. Je _sais_ que Blaine était votre ami. Je ne peux honnêtement croire aucun d'entre vous en ce moment. Je sais que Santana vous a dit que Blaine avait besoin d'une opération. Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a appelé. Savez-vous à quel point cela lui fait de la peine ?

- Kurt ? _Trent avança vers lui._ Je suis tellement désolé. »

Kurt lui fit signe de la tête. Il avait espéré que son impression de Trent n'était pas fausse, « l'indomptable » Warbler pensionnaire avait toujours été gentil avec Kurt et il les avait définitivement considéré comme amis. Kurt tourna ses yeux tristes vers Nick et Jeff qui étaient assis sur un canapé ensemble, leurs mains étroitement jointes. Il attira l'attention de Nick et vit qu'il était maintenant en larmes et Kurt sentit le regret lui prendre au ventre durant un instant, mais il le chassa rapidement.

« Et pourtant, aucun d'entre vous n'a appris quoi que ce soit. Vous ne connaissez peut-être pas Santana, mais vous connaissiez Blaine. Vous leur avez tous les deux envoyé un slushie. Vous êtes ses amis, _murmura-t-il, ressemblant encore à un coup de fusil dans une salle aussi silencieuse que la mort._ Donc je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi vous pensiez que ce pourrait être bien. Nous sommes en compétition, oui, mais d'abord et avant tout, nous sommes _amis._ »

Personne ne semblait vouloir dire quoi que ce soit et cela rappela à Kurt une situation similaire l'année précédente, lorsqu'il pleurait Pavarotti. Cette fois, il pleurait la perte de son respect envers ces garçons. Ils l'avaient protégé, accepté et lui avaient montré la véritable signification de camaraderie. Kurt continua :

« Il fut un temps où je pouvais compter sur vous tous. Et vous pouviez compter sur moi. Je ne sais pas où tout cela a disparut. Ou si cela a même existé un jour. »

Il s'étrangla de nouveau et laissa enfin les larmes qu'ils avaient retenues, coulées. Wes lui saisit la main et la tint serrée.

« Je vous compte tous comme mes amis. Notre devise est « Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours ». Je suis tellement choqué et désappointé par chacun. D'entre. Vous. L'une des plus grandes fiertés de Dalton est sa politique de Tolérance Zéro contre l'intimidation. »

Les yeux de Wes parcoururent toute la pièce, froidement.

« Si l'administration vous expulse tous, je ne serais pas surpris. »

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur collectif, mais Wes secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Je ne serai pas surpris, mais je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais je vais vous dire ceci : vous allez _tous_ vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Vous avez failli. Vous avez failli à Dalton. Vous avez failli à la sécurité que Dalton était censé offrir à _chacun_. Et par-dessus tout, vous avez failli à Blaine. Et à Kurt. Blaine est venu à nous, il y a trois ans, brisé et effrayé. Il cherchait un refuge à Dalton. Il a trouvé une place parmi nous et il est devenu une personne incroyable et un véritable ami devant nos yeux. Il s'est ouvert à nous et nous a fait confiance. Ensuite, l'année dernière, Kurt est venu à nous exactement pour la même raison. Dalton est supposé être un endroit à l'abri de la haine. Personne ne devrait avoir peur de Dalton. Jamais. Donc vous avez échoué. »

Wes secoua la tête puis il braqua son regard froid sur Sebastian.

« Mon temps en tant que Chef a pu être un peu strict et peut-être que je respectais les règles mais honnêtement, je me suis soucié de chacun des Warblers. Pas seulement pour ce qu'ils avaient à offrir au groupe. Je me souciais d'eux en tant que personne. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire la même chose et cela me laisse perplexe que tu sois ici le responsable. »

Les Warblers regardèrent Wes et Kurt avec regret et tristesse. Kurt s'était ressaisi et à présent, il tenait sa tête haute, ses larmes séchant royalement sur ses joues. Wes tenait toujours sa main. Tous les deux semblaient solennels.

« Nous allons y aller maintenant, _dit Kurt._ Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour notre amitié. Ou n'importe laquelle de vos amitiés avec Blaine. Ça va être quelque chose que nous allons devoir travailler séparément. Je ne vais pas le forcer à être ami avec aucun d'entre vous s'il ne veut pas l'être. S'il décide de rester ami avec vous, je le soutiendrai. Quant à moi ? Nous avons besoin de travailler sur notre confiance. Donc pour l'instant, je vais emmener Wes voir Blaine. Son opération est demain et Wes ne peut pas rester.

- Au revoir, _finit Wes tristement alors que Kurt et lui se retournèrent._

- Attendez ! »

C'était Cameron qui avait parlé. Le couple s'arrêta et Kurt regarda par-dessus son épaule, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se retourna.

« Peut…, _la voix de Jeff sortit dans un cri aigu. Il secoua la tête et se racla la gorge._ Peut-on venir lui rendre visite ? »

Kurt étudia la sincérité sur son visage pendant un instant. Ses yeux s'adoucirent mais il ne sourit pas quand il répondit.

« Je pense que cela fera plaisir à Blaine. »

La ruée pour récupérer les sacs et organiser le covoiturage fut maniaque et bruyant après les quelques dernières minutes de silence, mais les Warblers furent rapides pour prendre des décisions et bientôt ils furent tous entassés à la porte. Wes et Kurt ouvrèrent la marche. Wes semblait beaucoup plus heureux de voir que les Warblers étaient toujours là. David se tenait sur son autre flanc, parlant à mille à l'heure. Trent était de l'autre côté de Kurt, bavardant plus vite que David, prouvant que c'était possible. Kurt lui souriait mais avec un peu de méfiance.

Sebastian se tenait au milieu de la pièce, regardant les sièges vides et sachant qu'il ne serait plus le bienvenu à cette fête des Warblers. Même ceux qui n'avaient rencontré Blaine que lors de ses quelques visites à Dalton étaient allés lui souhaiter bonne chance. Maintenant Sebastian était tout seul.

Il soupira.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: Je vous remercie pour avoir lu cette histoire. J'ai déjà mentionné une fois que je ne suis pas très bonne pour le dramatique, mais ce fut pour moi cathartique. Je vais continuer à écrire sur les Warblers à ma façon, et en ce moment j'ai besoin d'aller chercher des histoires où ils étaient des idiots naïfs qui ne feraient jamais une telle chose. Un nouveau chapitre de « A Guild » sera mis en ligne vendredi._

* * *

**Fin de l'histoire. L'auteur a bien résumé ce que j'ai pensé des Warblers dans l'épisode « Michael ». J'appréciais beaucoup les Warblers pour ce qu'ils étaient mais l'arrivée de Sebastian a tout changé et je le regrette.**

**Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! D'ailleurs je prévois de traduire la suite de l'OS « Nicely Naugthy » mais aussi de publier un OS écrit par mes soins.**

**A bientôt !**

**Totally Life**


End file.
